In an automated analyzer using liquid reagents in a reaction cuvette to assay for an analyte in a patient sample liquid, it is conventional to supply the different reagents from a plurality of different bottles held in a bottle holder. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,082. In such a holder, it is important that each bottle be kept at its prescribed position and that the user not be able to re-position (i.e., switch) the bottles, either deliberately or by accident, lest the analyzer withdraw the wrong reagent from a given position in the holder. Such bottle position integrity is maintained by the construction shown in said '082 patent by reason of a) the size differences between the bottles and the construction of the holder to receive only those sizes, and b) the use of welding (column 4, lines 14-19) to integrate the holder so that it cannot be later reopened and the bottles re-positioned.
However, it is preferred that identical bottle sizes be available, rather than distinguishing positions in the holder solely by bottle size. This allows for bottle interchangeability, when filling the bottles during manufacturing. Further, a construction that requires the parts to be welded together to prevent bottle re-positioning, is obviously more expensive than a construction assembled simply by sliding parts together. However, any assembly by sliding can be undone by reversing the sliding, thus making it easy for a user to re-position the bottles.
Therefore, there has been a need prior to this invention to provide a bottle holder for use as described, which is more readily assembled than is possible by welding, and yet ensures substantial permanence in the assembly to prevent bottle re-positioning.